


coming out fic tip

by Obliviouspugs



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouspugs/pseuds/Obliviouspugs
Summary: not a fic just a comment i thought other writers might like to hear.
Kudos: 16





	coming out fic tip

quick note. this isn't criticism and you are welcome to ignore it it was just an observation incase anyone is interested in historical accuracy of fics. 

during the 80's and early 90's Bi, pan and asexual were all largely grouped into one community bi, as the 90's progress and defiantly in the 2000's they formed their own communities.  
in some documents, such as a newspapers from 60's reporting on stonewall, asexuality is listed distinctly in other documents bisexuality is mentioned but is defined more closely to what we would call asexuality. 

what does this have to do with fics.  
well, it's quite likely the guys would be aware of bisexuality but how they define it might be different to Julie, or they might be confused by pan and ace being distinct labels.  
all this to say its not required to make fics historically accurate (honestly no one cares if its not accurate to la in the 90's) but it might be fun to play about with the evolution of the community when writing fics. 

cool thats all i had to say i've seen some incredible fics on here so keep up the good work <3


End file.
